


Destiny Altered

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-29
Updated: 2002-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t want anyone to know my secret?  The entire world will know who I am before I’m through.”  And Clark zipped out of the building, causing papers to fly off the reception desk and empty chairs to turn over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Altered

The tornado watch had quickly turned into a tornado warning. And just as suddenly, there was an F3 heading for Smallville.

 

Jonathan and Martha were running for the storm cellar, Clark finishing locking down the barn doors.

 

“I’ll be right there!” Clark yelled as his mother turned a worried gaze towards her son.

 

Grabbing his wife around the waist, Jonathan nodded. “He’ll be all right,” he said loudly in Martha’s ear before yanking the storm doors open and ushering his wife down the stairs.

 

Clark had just bolted everything down and was about to run to the cellar when a loud crash sounded down the road. He might not have heard it if not for his newest power: extremely sensitive hearing. Turning, his eyes widened in horror as he recognized the car that had not only crashed into the Kent Farm fence a few hundred yards down the road, but was still rolling side over side in their field. And to add to the terror, the tornado was marking its way towards them.

 

Not caring about using his speed, Clark rushed out to the accident. The car had landed on its side, passenger side up. Ripping the door off its hinges, Clark crawled inside.

 

“Lex!”

 

A bleary light blue eye slitted open. “Cl—“

 

“Shh. I’ll get you out. Just hang on.” Tearing the seatbelt away from Lex’s torso, Clark carefully reached around and cupped his hands under Lex’s arms, hauling the other man up and out of the car.

 

Clark squeezed his eyes closed at Lex’s screams of pain, wincing at hurting his friend and just-recent lover. Cradling Lex close to his chest, Clark looked down just as Lex’s eyes fluttered shut in unconsciousness.

 

“Lex!”

 

The wind and sounds of the storm were screeching closer and closer and Clark super-speeded his way back to the storm cellar, barely out-running the destructive tornado zeroing in on them.

 

The storm cellar door slammed shut with a loud crash and Clark slowly walked down the stairs gently carrying his burden.

 

“Clark! What the hell!” Jonathan demanded, seeing Lex cradled in his son’s arms. “What is he doing here?!”

 

“His car crashed, Dad. What did you expect me to do?” Clark brought Lex further into the room and carefully laid him down on the hard earth.

 

“Clark?” Lex’s soft whisper brought everyone’s attention to the young man on the floor.

 

Clark looked down in concern. “Lex? You okay?”

 

But Lex wasn’t looking at his friend. His eyes were trained to the back of the cellar. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Clark frowned, not understanding what Lex was saying. “Lex, I’m not sure…”

 

But Jonathan had followed Lex’s eyesight and blanched. “Damn it!”

 

Martha and Clark looked up at Jonathan and turned to look at what Jonathan was seeing. The silence in the room would have been deafening if not for the storm raging above.

 

The spaceship was only half covered under the tarp, the wind having blown part of the covering off when they had entered the cellar.

 

Jonathan turned back around and was instantly in front of Lex. Grabbing the other man by his collar, he spat, “You mention one word of this…”

 

“I can assure you, Mr. Kent,” Lex interrupted, breath seemingly labored, “I have no intension of saying a word.” 

 

”Why don’t I believe you?”

 

“Dad! Let him go!” Clark yelled, forcibly removing his father’s hand from Lex’s lapels and shoving his father away.

 

Jonathan stumbled backwards from Clark’s push, shocked that his own son had raised a hand to him, but the anger in his face remained directed at Lex.

 

Not paying attention at the elder Kents, Lex sagged against Clark, who was now sitting behind Lex, propping him up with his own body.

 

“I always knew you were special, Clark, but…” Lex leaned his head back against Clark’s shoulder and attempted to smile up at the younger man. He suddenly paled before his eyes fluttered closed and his head rolled limply against Clark’s throat.

 

“Lex!” Clark checked for a pulse and found it weak and thready. He looked up at his parents. “I’ve got to get him to a hospital.”

 

“Not with the storm overhead,” Martha tried to reason.

 

“But –“ 

 

“He already knows too much, Clark,” Jonathan began. “You can’t show him any of your abilities. There’s no telling how he would use that against you.”

 

“He wouldn’t!”

 

“He’s a Luthor, son. All they know how to do is exploit and use people.”

 

“I wouldn’t hurt Clark,” Lex whispered from the vicinity of Clark’s shoulder.

 

“Lex!” Clark wrapped his arms around the hurt man.

 

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Clark,” Lex repeated. He swallowed hard as he tried to mask the pain he was obviously in.

 

“I know,” Clark whispered back.

 

“Liar,” Jonathan sneered.

 

Both Lex and Clark turned to Clark’s parents. “I would never hurt Clark, Mr. Kent.”

 

“We know, Lex,” Martha intoned, moving up to kneel in front of the two boys. “We’re just scared. This is something we’ve had to hide for a very long time.” 

 

“No, we don’t know,” Jonathan spat, hatred pouring out of him. “Nothing good has ever come from a Luthor.”

 

“Jonathan!” Martha admonished, turning shocked eyes to her husband.

 

“Dad!” Clark said at the same time as his mother. He, as everyone else, knew how Jonathan felt about the Luthors, but he’d never been so vicious before.

 

Inhaling as deep a breath as he could, Lex looked Jonathan in the eyes. “There won’t be a problem with me telling anyone your secret, Mr. Kent.”

 

“Oh? And why’s that?” Jonathan sneered. “Plan on dying soon?”

 

“Jonathan Kent!” Martha exclaimed. She stood up quickly and slapped him hard across the face.

 

Clark was completely speechless. If he hadn’t been holding Lex, he would have done much more than hit his dad. Perhaps it was best that he was still on the floor supporting Lex.

 

Answering Jonathan’s question, Lex replied, “Yes.”

 

Three sets of eyes fell on Lex.

 

“What?” Clark’s harsh whisper shook with shock and fear. “Wha—“

 

Lex tilted his head up and let his head rest on Clark’s shoulder. “I’m bleeding inside, Clark. I can feel it. I’m not walking out of here.”

 

“You are not dying, Lex. I won’t let you!” Clark carefully stood up, cradling Lex gently against his chest. Lex’s soft cry of pain echoed throughout the room.

 

“Clark—“ Jonathan warned.

 

“He’ll die if I don’t!” Clark pleaded. He turned to his mom and she nodded. Not needing any more motivation, Clark sped from the cellar.

 

“Martha, I—“

 

“Shut up, Jonathan.” Martha moved to the back of the cellar and pulled the tarp over the rest of the ship, waiting for the storm to blow over, leaving Jonathan standing in the middle of the room by himself.

 

*****

 

Clark blew into the emergency room at Smallville General, Lex limp against his chest. The room was still relatively empty since the storm was still in the area. 

 

“Please! Someone help me!”

 

A doctor and two nurses ran out to help, directing Clark to lay Lex on a gurney.

 

“What happened?” One of the nurses asked while checking for a pulse.

 

“The storm made him crash his car. It flipped a few times.”

 

The doctor nodded and the three hospital personnel began quickly rolling Lex down the hallway, Clark at their heels. When they reached the double doors, one of the nurses held out a hand. “I’m sorry, you have to stay out here.”

 

“But—“

 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated before disappearing behind the doors.

 

“Lex…” Clark whispered softly and watched through the door with his X-ray vision until another nurse came over and directed him to the waiting room.

 

*****

 

Over forty-five minutes later, the emergency room was becoming crowded with storm victims. Jonathan and Martha rushed in to find Clark sitting stiffly and quietly in the corner of the waiting room.

 

Abandoning her husband, Martha ran over to Clark and sat down in the empty seat beside him.

 

“Any word?”

 

Clark shook his head, eyes fixed firmly on the carpet in front of him.

 

“Son?”

 

That one word seemed to break through to Clark’s worry and he slowly lifted his head, fixing a narrow, green-eyed glare at his father. “If Lex dies…” He left the threat hanging.

 

“Clark, I’m sorry,” Jonathan began. “I only want to protect you.”

 

“You don’t have to protect me from Lex.”

 

“He’s a Luthor—“

 

“Save it!” Clark yelled, causing others in the room to look at him. “I am so sick of that. Lex is nothing like his father. And if you’d bothered to get to know him, you’d know that.”

 

Jonathan knew there was nothing to say to the truth, so he wisely remained quiet. And Clark returned to staring at the carpet, silently praying that Lex would be all right.

 

*****

 

Several hours later, the emergency room had thinned out and there were only a few people left, including Clark and his parents.

 

A haggard looking doctor came through the doors and entered the waiting room. Clark recognized him immediately as the one who had taken Lex away. He jumped up from his chair and was quickly in front of the other man. 

 

“Doctor? Is Lex…”

 

The doctor looked down and shook his head. Raising his eyes and looking at the shocked young man, he said. “I’m sorry, son. His injuries were just too extensive.” He looked around Clark and continued speaking to the elder Kents, who had moved up behind their son. “If he had gotten here just a bit sooner, we could have saved him.” Looking back at Clark, the doctor repeated. “I’m so sorry.” Leaving the grieving family alone, the doctor turned and walked out.

 

“Clark?” Martha started tentatively. She moved up and wrapped both hands around Clark’s bicep, feeling the tremors that cascaded throughout her son’s body. She kept what she was going to say to herself as she saw the tears flow freely down Clark’s cheeks, falling off his jaw to his shirt, soaking the fabric in his grief. She longed to remove those tears, but somehow felt that he was barely allowing her to touch him in the first place.

 

Martha’s intuition was correct when Jonathan moved up behind Clark and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. Martha watched with trepidation as Clark slowly brought up one hand, taking his father’s in its grasp. Martha quickly stepped back as the grief she saw only a second ago gave way to a rage she’d never expected to see from her loving son.

 

Clark slowly turned around, keeping a hold of his dad’s hand while slowly beginning to squeeze.

 

When he was fully turned, red-hot rage ignited in the green eyes and it was directly solely on Jonathan. “You just wanted to protect my secret.” Clark’s voice exuded a calmness that his eyes could not.

 

“Yes, I—“

 

“You were willing to protect my secret at all costs.” Again, it was like Clark was reading directions or instructions… no inflections or emotions.

 

And he kept squeezing.

 

“Clark, I—“

 

“You were afraid someone would find out.”

 

“Clark! You’re hurting me,” Jonathan exclaimed as quietly as he could, considering his son was slowly breaking his hand.

 

Clark used the hold on Jonathan’s hand to bring the older man so they were face-to-face, almost nose-to-nose. 

 

“I haven’t begun to hurt you.” The menace in his voice caused Jonathan to shiver. It was enough to break Martha from her fear-induced freeze and move over to Clark.

 

“Clark, honey…” Martha tried to pull her son away from Jonathan, but he was an immovable object.

 

Bone was beginning to crack and the sounds were much like the sounds Clark hear when he witnessed Lex crash the car only a few hours ago.

 

Lex.

 

Clark’s eyes narrowed and he could feel the burn behind his irises, the need to use his heat-vision almost unbearable. But he refrained as…

 

…the bones snapped.

 

With one last glare at his father, Clark tightened his fist, feeling the bones shattered beneath. His father screamed in agony and Clark released his hold, a small smile washing over his features.

 

Martha was over at her husband’s side and helped him cradle his injured appendage. Both elder Kents shuddered at the man now standing before them, not recognizing this person who had once been their son.

 

“You didn’t want anyone to know my secret? The entire world will know who I am before I’m through.” And Clark zipped out of the building, causing papers to fly off the reception desk and empty chairs to turn over.

 

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other in terror. “What have I done?”

 

*****

 

Epilogue:

 

Clark stood on the balcony of Lex’s mansion in Smallville, looking out over the barren expansion that was once fruitful with vegetation of corn and wheat and green grass and small lakes. 

 

The rest of the world was in much the same condition.

 

Clark had allowed his true self free reign and within three days after Lex’s death, the whole world knew of Clark Kent and his special abilities.

 

Four months later and many hundreds of attempts to stop this rogue super-being, the earth resembled the after-math of a nuclear World War III. Few people remained alive.

 

However, two remained alive on purpose. 

 

They would see and witness first hand the power they had manipulated, suppressed, and withheld. The power that had been more important to them than the person who wielded that power. He was not the son with special abilities… he was the abilities in the shape of a son. Something to be used for their own purposes and needs. Something that was not allowed to tell for fear of being found out.

 

Something.

 

He was nothing more than a something. To them. To everyone. Everyone except one.

 

Lex.

 

Clark took revenge on anyone and everyone who even looked at Lex wrong. Clark had heard the stories Lex had told… and remembered.

 

Remembered and punished those who did his lover wrong. Punished all except two.

 

Those two would stay alive. Stay alive and remember what they did. Stay alive and know that they were the reason for what was today.

 

He turned around, turning his back on the wasteland outside and made his way to the king-sized bed. A bed he had only slept in six times. A bed that was now his permanent home.

 

Clark smiled. Today he had his revenge.

 

It was nice.

 

 

Finis

12/29/02


End file.
